Dating HG Wells
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka's thoughts as she's driving away from the Warehouse at the end of Reset. Backflash to her time with HG Wells. Chapter 5 & 6 are NC-17. T rating for chapters 1-4.
1. Chapter 1

Agent Myka Bering was a mess. She was speeding down this desolate dirt road somewhere in the badlands of South Dakota to get as far away from the Warehouse as possible. The road blurred in front of her as tears fell from her dark eyes. Tears that she had held back since the moment she woke up on a sandy stone floor in Egypt only four days ago. She knew that her mascara was leaving streaks on her cheeks, but she didn't care. She impatiently wiped her face and her hand came away smeared with it. Angrily she wiped her hand on her pants and stepped a little harder on the gas. She had to get away. She needed to be alone somewhere where she could yell at the universe for taking away everyone that she loved.

She opened the console between the seats and fumbled around for a moment in an attempt to find some Kleenex. God damn it, why can't people replace things when they use them up, she thought annoyed. Then her fingers closed around something soft and silky. The car swerved on the slippery gravel as she startled at the find. Realizing that she was a danger driving, she pulled over to the side. She brought the soft red scarf to her face. Helena's scent was still on it. Myka completely lost it. She cried like she had never cried before, not even over Steve, her whole body shook with grief over what she had lost. She screamed and banged her hands on the steering wheel. It just wasn't fair. All she had ever done was trust, and love this amazing woman. She knew in her heart that Helena still loved her. She had seen it in her eyes during that awful moment when Helena had held the gun at her head.

"Myka," a soft voice said. She startled and her head snapped around.

"Mrs. F?" Myka blurted out. "How?"

Mrs. Frederick just raised an eyebrow, challenging her to ask.

"Never mind," she muttered.

"I believe you were looking for this," she said and offered Myka a pack of Kleenex.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, I must be a mess."

"Pretty much, but that's understandable," she said with a sad smile.

They sat in silence for a moment. Myka too upset to know what to say, and Mrs. Frederic; well no one ever really understands her mysterious ways.

"Be patient Myka, and don't give up hope. If you love something enough, but are willing to let it go, it will always come back to you."

Myka tears started all over again and she pressed the soft tissue against her eyes. "Does that mean that I'll see her again?" Myka whispered and looked at Mrs. Frederic, or where Mrs. Frederic should've been. The woman was gone.

"Your destinies are tied together in a bond so strong not even the Regents understand it. Have faith Myka," came the eerie answer.

She had not bothered to go back to Leena's. Instead she had called her mother and asked her to call Leena later on in the week. After she hung up, Myka did something so against her own nature it made it feel absolutely right. She just drove. Without a plan, or a destination in mind, she just drove. When she started to get tired she checked into a motel, paying cash and using a fake name. She'd kicked off her boots and just collapsed on top of the bed completely exhausted. Hours later she woke up shivering in the cold air. She slipped under the covers and hugged the spare pillow close. "Why Helena?" she whispered into the red scarf where the scent of the woman she loved still lingered.

As she slept an eerie shadow hovered in a dark corner, watching over her. As the sun started to come up the woman stepped closer to the bed and gently caressed Myka's cheek. "I'm so sorry darling," she whispered. "I never wanted to cause you pain."

Myka woke up with a start. She felt a slight panic as she didn't recognize the room. She touched her cheek were the soft touch still lingered. She sat up and hugged her knees, rocking back and forth, fighting the tears. As the sun came through the blinds a single ray hit the object on the pillow. Myka reached out with a trembling hand afraid that it was just a fabric of her imagination. When her fingers closed around it she could feel the coldness of the metal. She slowly opened her hand. There in the palm of her hand was Helena's ring.


	2. Chapter 2

"Helena?" Myka called out as she poked her head through the door to the living room. Nothing. She continued down the hall to the kitchen where Leena was making cookies. She looked up when she heard Myka enter her domain.

"Myka. Hi."

"Hi Leena. Have you seen Helena?"

Leena smiled that annoying smile that meant that she knew something that you didn't want her to know. Myka took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst, just in case.

"I saw her a few minutes ago. I think she went upstairs with Pete."

"What?" Myka blurted out. "I mean, I see. Gotta go. See you later."

Leena smiled and shook her head. Those two would be one rollercoaster ride to watch for sure.

Myka raced upstairs with a beating heart, not quite sure why. She stopped at the top of the stairs and listened. She could hear voices further down the hall. "They better not be in my room," she mumbled darkly under her breath. She followed the voices, which she could now clearly make out as Pete's and Helena's. The door to the room next to hers was open and she leaned against the doorframe.

"Myka!" HG said with a happy smile. "We wondered where you were."

"Yeah, well, Artie decided to chew my ass a bit more," she mumbled.

Helena smiled apologetically and put a comforting hand on Myka's arm. "I'm sorry that my being here is causing strain between the two of you. I know how important he is to you. Still I think you're more important to _me_," she said and winked.

Myka blushed.

"Without you I wouldn't be here," she said softly.

"Oh, yeah, right," Myka said quickly and took a deep breath. "So, welcome to the inn I guess. Has Pete showed you around yet?"

HG nodded. "I've seen the living room, dining room, the parlor; I mean the library, kitchen and now the upstairs. He's been a very good host," she said and smiled at the confused Pete. "I haven't seen your room yet though," she teased Myka.

"Well, come on then," Myka said and grabbed her arm. She led HG next door and closed the door in Pete's face.

"Hey!" he yelled through the door. "You could've broken my nose."

"Later Pete, I need to talk to Helena."

Helena was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded. She grinned at Myka. "You could just have asked darling," she said mysteriously.

Myka crossed the room and wrapped HG in a tight embrace. "I thought you were gone," she whispered. "I was so scared."

HG gently caressed her unruly curls. "Hush now, everything is all right. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Myka suddenly realized how close they were. She let go of HG and took a step back. "I'm sorry; I'm not normally this emotional."

HG took her hand. "Well this is different, isn't it?"

Myka nodded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" HG asked softly, her thumb caressing the back of Myka's hand.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" she blurted out before her nervousness would get the best of her.

HG smiled. "I would love that."

"I just feel that I'd like to spend some time with you when we're not in danger, or you have to run from something; just the two of us doing something normal."

"It's okay Myka. You don't have to explain. I want to spend time with you too," she said huskily.

For the first time Myka wondered if this was such a great idea after all. She had never known a woman like HG Wells. She was both intrigued by her, and a little scared at the same time. Scared of what, she wasn't quite sure. "_That she will break your heart_," that annoying little voice inside of her taunted her. She shook it off. "All right then, let's go."

Myka let go of HG's hand as they left the room. "We're going out for dinner," she shouted down the hall.

Pete came rushing out of his room. "I'm coming too."

"No you're not."

"But?" he said confused and a bit hurt.

"I asked Myka out for dinner as a thank you for all she's done for me," HG piped in, coming to Myka's rescue. "Maybe some other time?"

"Sure, whatever," he muttered.

HG quickly ushered Myka down the stairs with a gentle hand in the small of her back.

HG smiled at Myka over the rim of her glass. "This wine is excellent darling."

"Thank you," she said and blushed under the praise.

HG gently covered her hand on the table. "I'm glad we're doing this," she said softly.

"Me too."

"You know this is the first real dinner I've shared with another person since I was…" she couldn't quite make herself say the word. She closed her eyes and looked down.

Myka squeezed her hand. "It's okay. You're not alone anymore."

HG smiled at her. "Thank you."

Myka smiled and took another sip of wine.

After dinner Myka had brought them back to the inn. Instead of going inside, she had led HG into the garden. She startled when HG took her hand and entwined their fingers. "Is this all right?" HG asked softly.

"Yes," Myka whispered.

Out of reach of the light from the inn, HG stopped and pulled Myka closer. She gently cupped Myka's cheek and caressed her lower lip with her thumb. "You are so beautiful."

Myka shivered. "So are you," she whispered.

HG chuckled. "My first compliment in over a hundred years."

Myka laughed out loud. Suddenly the tension was gone, and all that remained was just this warm feeling of being this amazing woman's center of attention. She slowly ran her fingers through HG's hair. "I love your hair," she whispered.

She knew HG was going to kiss her when she pulled her closer. She closed her eyes anticipating the touch. HG did not disappoint. Her soft lips were demanding, and loving at the same time. She could taste the wine and the sweet dessert they had shared as their tongues met. Myka whimpered. She felt her knees buckle. HG must have noticed because her hold on her tightened. Finally HG pulled away and she took a deep breath. "Wow."

"Wow indeed."

Myka leaned closer and kissed her again. She just couldn't get enough of Helena's mouth. Her hands slipped inside HG's leather jacket and caressed her through her thin shirt. She pulled a little and the shirt came lose. Her hands slipped underneath. HG sighed against her lips as she caressed her back. She finally pulled away and rested her forehead against Myka's.

Myka continued to caress Helena's back and sides. When she touched the underside of Helena's breasts she heard her sigh, but then to Myka's surprise, she pulled away.

"Helena?" Myka asked confused.

HG gently silenced her with soft fingers on her lips. "Not here love."

Myka nodded. HG smiled at her and gave her one last searing kiss before taking her hand and walking back to the inn. Myka followed her eagerly.


	3. Chapter 3

The inn was quiet. HG peeked inside the living room. It was empty. Then suddenly they heard a door open and close upstairs and footsteps in the hall. HG quickly pulled Myka into the living room and away from the door. She held her close and smiled at her before kissing her. Myka wanted to stop her. Someone was coming for god's sake, but kissing Helena made it impossible to make rational decisions and she felt herself deepening the kiss instead.

HG listened intently as the footsteps approached and then passed them. The main door opened and then closed. She could hear whoever it was on the porch. She finally ended the kiss. "Come, let's go upstairs."

Myka nodded and a moment later they were standing facing each other in Myka's room. For the first time Myka noticed a lack of assertiveness on HG's part. She frowned. Then the realization hit her. Helena was scared. Her heart melted and she put her arms around her in a gentle hug. HG always seemed like she was invincible. Myka also thought of HG as tall, when in reality she actually towered over Helena by a couple of inches. "It's okay Helena," she whispered.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way Myka?" she said confused.

"Come, have a seat," she said and led HG over to the loveseat. She shed her coat and hung it over a chair. HG handed her her jacket and she put it on top. Her fingers tingled with the need to press it against her face and inhale HG's essence, but she didn't. They weren't at a point where she felt comfortable with that kind of intimacy. Still she couldn't help herself, and gave the soft leather a lingering caress.

HG noticed Myka touching her jacked and she nodded knowingly. She looked up at her and held out her hand. "Please sit with me."

Myka took the offered had and sat down facing her, one leg bent underneath the other. "I have to ask Helena," she said softly. "Have you been with a woman before?"

HG chuckled. "You have to ask? I guess I really _am_ losing my touch."

Myka shook her head. "Not at all. It's just that I don't know much about the world you came from. Hell, it's not even completely accepted today for two women to be together."

HG smiled. "It's okay darling. And the answer is yes. I've had female lovers."

Myka smiled. "I thought so. But you were also married – to a man."

HG nodded. "It was a loveless marriage actually. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't, but that's not the truth. Still, he gave me the greatest gift anyone ever could."

"Your daughter," Myka finished.

"Yes."

"So why does this frighten you Helena? I don't understand," Myka asked confused.

"I don't know. It just does. Maybe it's the effect of all the amazing new discoveries that have happened in the last hundred years. The last time I made love to a woman was over 110 years ago."

Myka started to understand. "You know, making love hasn't changed that much over the centuries. Yes there've been some new inventions and toys and stuff, but the general idea hasn't changed. Your body is still built the same way mine is. I'm sure that your body will respond to my touch the same way it used to."

"But what if it doesn't? What if all that time spent in the bronze sector has changed me?" Helena asked softly.

Myka smirked as she gently cupped Helena's breast and rubbed the nipple with her thumb. She heard HG gasp and her head snapped around. Myka raised an eye brow. "Still feel the same?"

HG grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She kept up her caress of HG's breasts feeling her tremble in her arms. When they finally pulled apart they were both out of breath. HG was holding on to the seat cushion, her head tossed back, trying to catch her breath. She was beautiful. Myka tucked her hair behind a delicate ear and gently cupped HG's chin. She smiled at her partner's clear arousal. HG's pupils were dilated and her lips slightly swollen from the kissing. She gave her a quick kiss before she got up.

"Where are you going?" HG asked confused.

"I'll be right back. I want to show you something."

HG watched her as she kneeled by the night table. Myka pulled out the drawer and started to dig around in the back. She finally pulled out a small velvet bag. HG raised an eyebrow.

Myka handed her two AA batteries. "Please hold these," she said.

HG turned them over in her hand, not quite sure what to do with them. After a closer scrutiny she started to understand. "These are batteries," she said amazed. "They are so small. I remember seeing batteries at the World Fair in Paris, but they were much larger than these."

Myka chuckled. "There are even smaller ones."

"Really?"

"Mm, hm." Myka pulled out the other object from the bag and put it in HG's open palm.

HG weighed the object in her hand for a moment before she looked at it closer. When she realized what she was holding her eyebrow shot up and she looked at Myka. "This is a phallus," she said surprised.

Myka laughed. "Yeah it is. Most people today would call it a dildo."

HG rubbed her fingers against the toy marveling at its softness. "I've never felt this kind of material before. What is it made of?"

"Silicone."

"I used to have a couple of these, you know," HG said and winked at her. "Mine were made of leather and ivory."

"Really?"

HG nodded. "So what about these?" she asked and held out the two batteries.

"Oh, yeah. Open this part. It screws on," she instructed and HG popped the top off. "Now insert the batteries with the knob end first." She watched HG follow her instructions. "Great. Now put the top back." As HG tightened the cover, the dildo started to vibrate. It surprised her and she dropped it. Myka laughed out loud.

"I'm glad someone is finding this amusing," HG muttered and picked up the dildo from her lap. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Yep," Myka was still grinning at the slightly confused woman. "Here I'll show you," she said and took it from Helena. "You can adjust the speed by turning the knob," she instructed.

"All right," HG said still not sure about the item.

"Do you trust me Helena?" Myka asked seriously.

HG cupped her cheek. "You know I do darling."

Myka nodded. She leaned over and kissed her. Soon both of them were breathing hard and Myka could feel HG's hands roaming her body. She pushed her leg between HG's knees. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Helena spread her legs, inviting her to touch her. Slowly she moved the dildo closer and finally pressed it against HG's center. She didn't know exactly what she had expected to happen. HG jumped and leaned back against the sofa. "Oh. My. God," she breathed between swollen lips. She stared at the culprit in Myka's hand, and then she looked up at Myka again. "You could've warned me."

Myka chuckled. "What would've been the fun in that?"

"Oh you."

Myka moved the toy closer to HG who eyed it suspiciously. She looked at her and finally HG nodded. Myka gently ran it over HG's breast and pressed a little against the nipple. She heard a sharp intake of air, but no protests. "Okay?"

"Mm, hm," HG said a bit strangled.

Myka trailed the dildo along HG's thigh, first on top, then inside, but stayed away from her center. "How does it feel?" she asked softly.

"It makes me tingly all over."

"Good," Myka said and smiled. She took HG's hand and put the dildo in her palm. "Try it."

HG stared at her and for the first time she blushed. "You want me to use this thing? In front of you?"

"I thought you might be more comfortable if you could control it."

HG smiled. "Maybe, but it's still a bit strange." She narrowed her eyes and looked at Myka. "Maybe I can try it on you instead."

"I'd love that, but not tonight." She took the toy from HG and turned it off. "You normally don't use it with clothes on anyway. It feels so much better against your skin," she explained. "Or inside of you," she added softly. "Here, why don't you take it with you and you can play with it," she offered.

HG thought about the offer for a moment, but finally shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't think so."

Myka was a bit disappointed. She had hoped that HG would enjoy her little toy. That she would embrace this little piece of modern technology that was designed for pleasure alone. She looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

HG smiled. "Maybe at some later point." She took the toy from Myka and put it on the table. Pushing Myka back against the couch she straddled her. "I have not made love in over a century, Myka. When I lie there totally spent, trying to catch my breath while my body tremble in the aftermath of lovemaking, I want it to be because of the touch from another person, not some _thing_, no matter how fancy it is," she said.

Myka pulled her head down for a kiss. "I'd like that too."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days they had managed to steal a kiss here and there, but every night HG had said good night without inviting Myka in, something that she found slightly confusing. They had not spoken about the future since that first night. Myka was getting restless.

Three days after HG moved in, the whole gang had gone out for dinner in town. It had been a fun night with a lot of laughter and wine. Still the fact that HG had been sitting next to Claudia instead of her, bothered Myka to no end. The woman had paid more attention to Pete than her, for crying out loud. Determined to ask Helena out, she went looking for her. She found her in front of the computer in the office, a stack of thick files next to her on the desk.

"Myka, what a lovely surprise," HG said and smiled. "Come here darling."

"Hi Helena." Myka casually walked over. She yelped when HG grabbed the waistline of her jeans and tugged her closer. HG's fingers were in her panties. Myka sucked in air between her teeth. "Helena, for Christ's sake. Are you out of your mind? Let go of my pants," she hissed.

HG laughed and winked at her. "I've missed you darling. Come here, give me a kiss."

Myka leaned down and brushed her lips against HG's. "Mhmmph," was all she managed to get out as HG pulled her down on her lap all while kissing her madly. Her hands somehow ended up in HG's hair and she pulled her closer.

"God Helena, will I ever understand you," Myka whispered trying to catch her breath.

HG caressed her cheek. "I'm sure you will conquer that challenge as magnificently as everything else you set out to do darling," she said confidently.

Myka grinned. Helena really was worth the effort. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

HG nodded enthusiastically. She noticed Myka chewing on her lip, and she looked more intently at her. "You're confused," she stated.

"A little."

"I'm sorry. I need time Myka."

"I know. It's just that I want you so much," Myka whispered, tears in her eyes.

HG kissed her softly. "I know. Let's talk tonight. All right?"

"Okay."

"Now get your cute arse out of here before we end up in a really compromising situation," HG said with a laugh and gently slapped Myka's butt.

"Hey watch it lady!" Myka grinned at her.

"Toodles Myka. HG," Claudia said cheerfully as she entered the room. Feeling the charge between the two women she looked first at Myka then at HG. "Okey dokey, what's going on? Can someone fill me in please?"

"Nothing," Myka said quickly.

"Myka doesn't agree with my statement that she has a beautiful behind," HG said with a devilish grin, arms folded over her chest.

"Helena!" Myka gasped.

"Okaaay? Not sure that I'm supposed to be part of this conversation. Later ladies," she said and was gone.

"Helena! Are you out of your mind? She'll tell everyone!"

"Would that be so bad?" HG asked quietly.

Myka was stunned. She walked back to HG and gently cupped her chin. "Not at all. I'm just not sure what you want."

"I want you. I just need us to take it slow. Does that make any sense?"

Myka nodded. "But you don't mind if they know?"

HG shook her head.

"Well I guess we both have a lot to think about until tonight," Myka concluded. She gave HG a quick kiss before leaving. She stopped by the door and looked back over her shoulder. "I'll see you tonight then."

"It's a date," HG said cheerfully.

Dinner had been wonderful. They had ended up in a booth in the back of the restaurant which allowed for a lot of touching under the table. It was driving Myka insane. Finally she removed HG's hand from her thigh and signaled the waiter. "Helena, you're killing me. Let's go back to Leena's, okay?"

Helena laughed and nodded. "I think my girl is getting frustrated," she teased.

"You have no idea," Myka muttered as she signed the check. "Come on Mata Hari, let's go."

"Who?"

"Seductive temptress who was also a spy. We have her stockings at the Warehouse," Myka explain.

"You think I'm a spy?" HG asked surprised.

"No, but the first part fits."

Back at the inn they poked their head in the living room to say goodnight to Pete and Claudia. They only got a quick glance and a 'night guys'. The Matrix was on.

HG took Myka's hand and together they climbed the stairs. Neither of them noticing Leena hovering in the door to the library. She smiled knowingly and nodded to herself as the aura colors finally blended around the two women.

"Would you like to come in?" Myka asked softly.

"I'd love to," HG said and brushed past her. She took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Come."

Myka eagerly joined her on the couch. HG took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for acting strangely this week. I just needed time to think."

"That's okay," Myka said softly.

"You're still hurt by my actions," HG stated. Myka nodded. HG gently cupped her chin. "Darling, if I'd been sitting next to you the other night at the restaurant I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of you."

Myka laughed. "I guess that would've been interesting."

"Have you used your little toy?" HG asked huskily, changing the topic.

Myka stared at her, startled at the question. "No."

HG chuckled. "I'm surprised, but pleased."

Myka raised an eyebrow.

"May I stay with you tonight?" HG asked and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Are you sure?"

HG nodded. "I think I've come to terms with that I both need, and deserve you. We'll see what happens. No matter what, I know that I'll enjoy sleeping next to you."

Myka smiled and kissed her. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

Myka turned on the bedside lamp before turning off the main light. She lit a couple of candles on her dresser and then turned to HG who was still on the loveseat. She held out her hand to her. "Coming?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

HG took her hand and walked into the welcoming embrace. She pulled Myka close and kissed her neck. She heard her sigh as she started to unbutton her shirt, following each opened button with a kiss on exposed skin.

"That feels so good," Myka mumbled. She put her hands in HG's hair and brought her up for a searing kiss. "Do you want something to sleep in?" she asked softly.

HG shook her head. Myka shivered. She made quick work with HG's shirt and trousers and soon they were both in their underwear. Myka ran a finger along the edge of HG's bra cup. She was so soft. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

HG wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. It felt so good to hold her it brought tears to Myka's eyes. Her hands circled HG's waist as she pulled her closer. She moved her hand higher until she found the clasp to HG's bra and with a quick flick of her wrist she unhooked it. She took a step back and gently pushed the bra straps off of HG's shoulders. It fell to the floor, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were transfixed on HG's breasts. She was indeed beautiful. Her small breasts were full and perky with little rosy nipples. Myka gently cupped them and ran her thumbs over the nipples before she leaned down to take a stiff nipple in her mouth. She heard HG moan and felt her press against her. Her fingers were digging in to her shoulders, but she didn't care. She kissed and licked and sucked on each of HG's nipples until they were hard little peaks. She could feel HG tremble.

With a smile she kneeled on the floor and looked up at HG, her fingers curled around HG's silk underwear. Looking into HG's eyes she slowly slipped her underwear off. HG stepped out of them and finally stood naked in front of her. Myka could smell her arousal and it made her tingle all over. She kissed HG's stomach while caressing her hips. She felt her sway and looked up. HG's eyes were closed and her head tipped backwards; her dark hair fanning behind her. She was magnificent. Myka placed a kiss on the tuft of pubic hair. HG sighed and pushed against her. She hadn't planned on it, but she couldn't help herself. She ran her tongue over the outside of HG's labia, along the slit. She tasted wonderful. HG moaned. Myka smiled and got on her feet and quickly shed the last pieces of her clothing. She sat down on the bed and pulled HG to her. HG pushed against her forcing Myka to spread her legs further.

"I can smell you," HG said huskily.

"I know."

HG kissed her. "You taste like me. At least that hasn't changed," she mumbled.

Myka chuckled and nuzzled HG's stomach. The next she knew she was on her back with HG straddled across her hips kissing her. She wrapped her arms around her and rolled her over until they were both on the bed.

"Is this what you want Helena?" Myka asked. "If you're not sure, we can just sleep together, nothing more."

HG looked at her and the intensity from when she first met this amazing woman was back. She saw the almost predatory grin on HG's face and knew that she was in for a ride.

"I think I'm finally ready to unleash 100 something years of pent up sexual tension. Question is, are you ready darling?" HG asked with a purr.

Myka swallowed. "I hope I'll survive," she muttered.

HG laughed and straddled Myka's waist. She rocked a little to make sure Myka could feel how ready she was.

Myka closed her eyes. "Oh god Helena, you're so wet."

She grabbed HG's waist and rocked against her. She could hear her breathe heavier. Then suddenly she felt the soft whisper of HG's hair on her chest. HG gently swept her hair over her breasts and it felt wonderful. Myka couldn't remember when she had last felt that soft touch on her sensitive skin. Most of her past lovers had been shorthaired. There was just something special with a woman with long hair, and HG certainly didn't disappoint. She sighed and gently touched a lock of HG's hair.

"Your hair is magical. Promise me you'll never cut it," she whispered.

HG smiled and kissed her chest. "I'll do my best darling. Now just enjoy the feeling."

And that Myka did. She held Helena close as she kissed her breasts and occasionally sucked a stiff nipple into her hot mouth. Myka wanted to tell her to hurry, but the slow seduction of her breasts was so exquisite she couldn't make herself do it. She moaned when HG entered her and moved against her as they found the rhythm together. Feeling the first tremor of her orgasm she gently pushed at HG's head. Helena understood instantly and slid down until she was hovering above Myka's center. Without hesitation she ran her tongue from where her fingers connected with Myka's body to her clit. Her touch caused Myka to push off the bed and cry out; the sound muffled by the pillow she had pulled over her face. HG understood why, she just wished she could see her face. She focused her attention on Myka's sweet clit, sucking and licking and circling it until Myka was sobbing into the pillow. HG put a hand under her curved back to steady her as she again wrapped her lips around the focus of Myka's need. She curled her long fingers inside of Myka as she quickly flicked the tip of her tongue over her clit. Then she felt it. Myka's muscles contracted sharply around her fingers and her whole body shook. She rode out the experience with her, basking in Myka's release. Finally she just rested her cheek on Myka's thigh, looking at her, waiting for her to remove the pillow. She was not disappointed. Her fingers were still lodged inside of Myka and she moved them a little. That caught Myka's attention and she opened her eyes. HG smiled at her.

Myka reached out and ran trembling fingertips over her lips as they communicated wordlessly. She just looked at HG for a long moment. She looked glorious. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks were flushed pink and her smile, her smile took Myka's breath away.

"Thank you," Myka finally whispered. "That was mind blowing. I almost passed out." HG chuckled and kissed the inside of her thigh.

When she felt Myka's body start to calm down, HG slowly removed her fingers. Myka shuddered.

She moved up and was instantly pulled into a strong embrace. HG smiled and kissed her. Myka shivered when she tasted herself on Helena's lips. A couple of little aftershocks rippled through her body as they kissed. HG gently rubbed her back as she settled down.

"You haven't lost your mojo," she whispered in HG's ear.

HG frowned. "My what?"

Myka chuckled. "It means that you're still a very talented lover. That you still have your power," she said and kissed her.

HG smiled against her lips. "I've still got my mojo," she tried the expression. "I like that."

"Maybe you'll like this too?" Myka said as she kissed HG's neck.

HG sighed and relaxed in Myka's arms. It had been so long since someone had really loved her, since she had allowed anyone to love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dating HG Wells - Chapter 6**

**NC17+**

Myka leaned on her elbow and looked at HG. "You know, I still can't quite believe that this is real. That you chose me," she said softly.

HG cupped her cheek. "I've never known a woman quite like you Myka. The women I used to know were quite different from you, and from me too for that matter."

"How so?" Myka asked curious. She was gently caressing HG's body, her hand roaming up and down her legs, over her stomach and now and then brushed over a rosy nipple.

"I was always the stronger one. Few of them had much education, so our conversations were limited. Still, I loved each of them dearly," she said with a sad smile.

Myka nodded in understanding. "I bet I'm a handful then," she said and grinned.

"You certainly are darling," HG said with a smile. "That you certainly are. But delightfully so."

Myka wrapped her fingers around the back of HG's slender neck and leaned in for a kiss. She took her time exploring her mouth until she could feel HG squirm underneath her. She brought her knee up so it touched HG's center. The moment she touched her, HG pushed up, trying to increase the pressure. Myka moved away. She chuckled when she heard a frustrated sigh from HG.

"Don't rush Helena," she whispered. She nuzzled HG's beautiful ear. She was still wearing her pearl earrings. Myka was surprised that she hadn't noticed until now. She traced the edge of HG's ear with her tongue and heard her sigh.

"Oh Myka, you make me feel so good," HG sighed happily, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm glad," Myka mumbled against her shoulder. She ran her hand down HG's side, delighting in the little noises she made. "This is just the beginning. I have much more in store for you hon."

HG laughed and stretched under her, pushing herself against Myka. "Is that so?" she purred.

"Mm hmm," Myka said before closing her lips around HG's left nipple. HG had the tiniest nipples she'd ever seen on an adult woman, but oh, were they tasty. She flicked her tongue over the rosy peak delighting in the whimpering it caused. She gently bit down and heard HG cry out. She eased up a little, afraid that she'd over done it.

"No! So good," HG whispered pushing Myka's face closer to her breast.

Myka smirked. So, HG liked it a little rough. She could handle that. She took the other nipple in her mouth, starting the same slow process of teasing it into a stiff peak. HG squirmed under her. She draped her leg over HG's so her knee was again lightly touching her center. HG pushed against her, but couldn't quite get the contact she so desperately needed. She tried to twist her body, but Myka held her in place. She reached out and rolled the left nipple between her fingers and pulled gently at it. HG whimpered. She bit down again and tweaked the other nipple at the same time. HG whimpered, almost sobbed.

"Myka," she whispered. Her voice was full of need, and deeper than usual.

"It's okay hon," Myka said and kissed her. She was delighted when HG put her hand in her hair pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. She slipped her tongue between HG's lips and ran it along the edge of her teeth before lightly touching it to HG's tongue. She felt the moan as a gentle tremble against her lips. After a glorious long moment of kissing she pulled away. She smiled down at HG, waiting for her dark eyes to look at her. She felt her heart miss a beat as HG finally opened her eyes. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her lips were even fuller than usual due to the kissing, and her eyes were so dark they looked absolutely black.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life," she said amazed.

HG grinned. "Thank you darling."

Myka kissed her lips briefly, but pulled away before the kiss could get too heated. HG made a protesting sound that made her chuckle.

"As lovely as your lips are Helena, I want to taste all of you," she whispered.

HG nodded silently. Myka held her gaze as she kissed her nipples again. She saw HG's lips separate and felt her chest expand under her mouth as HG inhaled deeply. HG's hand caressed her hair as she sucked harder on the delicious little nipple.

"Harder," HG whispered so softly she almost thought she had imagined it. She looked up at her and saw the fire in HG's dark eyes. She pulled her lips back so HG could see her teeth. Her breath teased the nipple as she slowly closed her teeth around it. When she gently pinched it between her strong teeth HG closed her eyes.

"Oh my God," she whimpered and tightened her hold on Myka's hair.

Myka chewed on HG's nipple until it was hard as a pebble, her fingers mimicking the effort on the other nipple. She quickly licked her finger and then ran her wet fingertip over HG's left nipple. She was not disappointed as HG gasped at the feeling. Letting go of her nipples she kissed her way down HG's side and stomach, spending long minutes on the soft area between HG's hip bone and belly button. She ran her fingertips down HG's thigh feeling her move her legs. The tremble her ministrations caused increased as she trailed her fingertips up the inside of HG's thigh.

"Please touch me," HG begged softly.

Myka put her palm against HG's inner thigh and pushed. HG moved her leg, inviting her in. Myka shivered as she could smell her arousal. She ran her fingertips over HG's sensitive center and heard her cry out.

"Oh God!" she whimpered and pushed off the bed.

Myka kept her touch light, only skimming over the surface. She was surprised that HG was so smooth. She realized that HG must have shaved recently. She smiled against her stomach in anticipation. Myka moved her fingers, coated in HG's nectar to her stomach, tracing little patterns over sensitive flesh.

"Please Myka," HG begged.

Myka smiled and kissed the top of her sex. "I want to taste you Helena," she said huskily.

"Oh yes, please, please," HG whispered.

Myka kneeled between HG's legs and gently ran her hands up her legs. She grabbed HG's thighs just above and behind her knees and pushed up and out, spreading her wide open. It surprised her for a moment how agile HG was. Myka ran her hands up the inside of HG's thighs and stopped just at her sex. She felt HG tremble below her hands. She looked at HG's face. Her eyes were closed, her lips separated as she gasped for air. She looked a little flushed; a pink hue covered her cheek and neck and upped chest. Myka grinned. This was an interesting little tidbit. Who would have guessed that HG's neck and chest flushed during lovemaking? You're a lucky girl Myka Bering, she mused. Shaking herself out of her admiration of HG, she knew she had to focus on HG's need. She ran her thumb over HG's center and was instantly rewarded with a gasp and mewling sound. She saw her brow furrow and lips press together. She repeated the touch and HG gasped again.

"Helena," she said softly. "Look at me."

HG slowly turned her head and her eyes fluttered open.

"I want you to look at me as I love you," Myka said and smiled. She lowered her head while looking HG deep in the eyes. Her lips separated and she hovered over HG's sex for a moment. She saw HG's lip tremble in anticipation. She finally ran her tongue up the length of HG's center. She saw HG toss her head back and felt her push up against her mouth.

"Oh God!" she cried out.

Myka caressed HG's sensitive folds, tasting her and marveling at the softness. No one had touched this amazing woman in over a hundred years. And if she had any say in it, no one else ever would. She lapped at HG's folds amazed at how sweet she was. She had always enjoyed this particular way of making love to a woman, but this was exceptional. She felt like she could stay here forever. HG just tasted so incredibly good. She pushed her tongue inside of her and heard HG moan. She repeated it again and then ran her tongue back up to her clit. She circled it and heard HG whimper. She backed off. She didn't want her to come quite yet.

"No," HG protested and reached for her head.

Myka smiled and kissed her soft folds. "Trust me honey; it will be worth it. I promise," she said softly. Myka sat up and looked down at her beautiful lover. "Roll over," she whispered.

HG complied without a word. She leisurely stretched out on the bed and smiled at Myka. She reminded her of a cat. A dangerous, but beautiful cat. Myka straddled her hips and ran her hands up and down HG's long back, trying to slow down her arousal.

"That feels so good darling," HG sighed.

She caressed the soft hair away from HG's neck and pressed her lips to that soft spot right under HG's ear. Her breasts were touching HG's back and she could feel her pushing against her. She continued to plant kisses across HG's shoulders and down her spine, making sure that her nipples made contact with HG's skin as she moved down. When she reached the small of her back she kneeled between HG's spread legs and kneaded her buttocks in a gentle circular movement. HG moaned. She could smell her arousal as her ministrations opened her up more and more. She pulled the butt cheeks apart and ran a fingertip over the sensitive flesh. A jolt went through HG and her butt surged off the bed.

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

Myka smirked and watched HG grab handfuls of the sheet. She leaned down and covered every inch of HG's soft cheeks with wet kisses. Her hand snaked itself underneath her beautiful companion and she pushed her thumb inside of her. HG trembled. She stroked her soft insides as she wrapped her hand around HG's center. She was so incredibly wet. She leaned down again and ran her tongue over puckered flesh as she started to stroke HG's clit.

"Myka?" HG said slightly alarmed, her voice shaky. "What are you doing?

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Myka asked huskily, her breath hot against HG's sensitive skin.

"I… no one has ever done that to me before," she whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she mumbled into the pillow.

Myka smiled. She picked up her rhythm again and felt HG getting closer and closer. She sat up and looked at her. HG's eyes were closed and her lips separated. She was gripping the sheet so hard Myka thought she might rip it. Her body was moving against Myka's hands. She was beautiful. She gently caressed HG's s soft buttocks and felt her push against her hand. Myka slowly removed her thumb and coated her other entrance with HG's own juices, then slowly pushed as her other hand continued its gentle stroking of her soft cheeks. Her finger slipped in easily. HG's eyes opened and she gasped. Myka stilled her hand.

"Helena, look at me," she said softly. HG turned her head a little and their eyes met. "Are you okay?"

HG just nodded.

"Is this too much?"

"No."

Myka slipped two fingers inside her as she pushed her thumb deeper. HG's eyes closed again and she shook from the intense feeling. Myka gently pulled at her hip.

"Get on your hands and knees Helena," she instructed.

HG slowly moved; her body not quite cooperating. When she was finally on her knees, Myka wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her up against her. The movement causing Myka to push deeper inside of her lover. HG moaned. Myka supported HG against her right thigh while slowly pleasuring her.

"Kiss me," she breathed hotly in HG's ear.

HG turned her head and gave Myka a searing kiss. Their tongues touched. Myka reached down and used her entire hand to rub her soft folds. She had been so close it only took a short moment before HG cried out against her lips. She held on to Myka's arm as the orgasm overtook her. She shook as it rippled thought her body. Tears ran down her cheeks when she finally cried out her release into Myka's mouth. Finally she just sat spent, breathing hard with her head bent. She shivered when she felt Myka remove her hands. Then there was just the warm gentle feeling of Myka's arms around her. The intensity of the moment overtook her and she cried. She held onto Myka for dear life and cried. She cried for what she had lost, and for what she could never have, but mostly she cried tears of relief and joy of having this amazing woman in her life.

Myka didn't ask any questions, she just held her and gently rubbed her back. When HG calmed down she pulled her down on the bed and covered their cooling bodies with the thick comforter, and just held her close. She remained silent, waiting.

HG wiped her face against the sheet. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she said embarrassed.

"Helena, don't." Myka grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her. "Don't ever lie to me Helena," she said seriously. "This was huge for you. I'm not surprised that you are a bit emotional. It's okay. But please, don't make excuses."

HG smiled and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. As I said before, I'm used to being the strong one. I'm not used to feeling weak, or to completely lose it like that."

Myka kissed her softly. "Honey, you have been in a terrible place for a very long time. You, if anyone should be allowed to have some emotional baggage to deal with."

"Thank you," she said softly. She looked up at Myka and grinned. "You are a very adventurous lover darling. How do you know me so well?"

Myka blushed. "I don't know. I just know that it feels good and I thought that you might enjoy it. I knew it was a little risky. Not everyone would trust me to do that."

"I do trust you Myka," she said seriously. "There was a moment there when I felt very exposed, but at the same time it just felt so incredibly good that I decided to just trust you and allow myself to be open minded and embrace the experience," she said honestly.

Myka laughed. "I'm glad. I wanted to give you an experience so intense it might blow out your circuits so to speak."

"Well that you certainly did," HG said and laughed.

Helena G. Wells slept better that night than she had in over a century. A heavy load had been lifted off her shoulders, and maybe, just maybe she would allow her heart to love again. A small crack had opened in her heart and soul to let this amazing young woman in. Perhaps it was time to leave the past in the past, and move on.

**_To be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Egypt, 10 days prior**

_Myka held Helena closer trying to draw strength from her. She was scared. Scared for what they would find in the morning. Scared that something would happen to Helena, or Pete. She felt her lover stir and turn in her arms._

"_Myka, what's wrong?" she asked gently._

"_I'm scared Helena," she said in a small voice._

_Helena held her tight and gently caressed her back. "It will be all right. I won't allow anything bad to happen to you, darling."_

"_How can you promise that? This is so different from anything we've faced before."_

_Helena kissed her softly. "Yes it is, but I know that you can handle it."_

_Myka felt the passion from earlier rekindle itself. She looked into Helena's dark eyes searching for something. "Make love to me Helena. If something happens to either of us tomorrow, I want to have this memory of us," she whispered._

_Helena shivered. If something should happen… She didn't say anything, but put all her love into making Myka feel like the most loved woman in the world. When Myka finally fell asleep Helena lay awake pondering the morning and the events to come. She placed a soft kiss on Myka's brow watching her smile in her sleep. A silent tear fell from her dark eyes as she realized that this really could be the last time she would ever hold Myka in her arms. She wished that things had been different, that she could have told Myka the whole truth from the start. As it was now, all she could do was pray that Myka would understand, and perhaps one day find it in her heart to forgive her._

_.  
_

* * *

**Present Day**

Myka stared at the ring in her hand. There was no doubt about it. It was Helena's. The big question was, how had it ended up here? She looked at the ring more closely, trying to see if there was an inscription inside. Noticing something there she held it up to the light and squinted. "_Always_," she finally read. She leaned back against the headboard and closed her fingers around the ring. She could feel the outline of the star imprint itself against her palm.

"What do you want to tell me?" she whispered to the silent room. As expected, there was no answer.

She had checked out of the hotel and continued her trip. She occasionally glanced at the ring that now resided on her right hand. It still felt a little unfamiliar as she was unused to its presence. She reached for her coffee and the ring glimmered in the bright sunlight.

Myka sipped her coffee and sighed. At least that tasted the same. Thank you Starbucks, she thought. She had just put the coffee back in the cup holder when her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and to her surprise there were two items in there. She pulled out her phone… and Helena's locket. She stared at it as if it were a snake. It slipped through her fingers and landed on the passenger seat. She felt tears in her eyes. She had Helena's ring and her locket. This could not be good.

The phone kept ringing and she looked irritated at the display. It was a blocked call. Angry enough she answered it.

"Yes?" she barked into the pone.

"Myka, please calm down," Mrs. Frederic's voice said sternly on the other end.

"Is she dead?" Myka yelled. "Why else would I have her things?"

Mrs. Frederic sighed on the other end and Myka started to get angry again.

"She's not dead Myka," she said softly. "You have her things because she wanted you to have them."

"Why? Is she about to die?"

"No she's not."

"But why?" Myka whispered confused.

"I want you to pull over Myka. I am going to give you an address. We will meet there and discuss this further."

Myka slowed down and pulled over to the side of the abandoned interstate. She scribbled down the address. It did not sound familiar.

"Now what?" she asked. There was no response and she realized that the line had gone dead. She flung the phone on the passenger seat and growled in frustration. She banged her hands on the steering wheel. Finally calming down she grabbed the GPS and plugged in the address of her new destination. According to the GPS it would take her two hours and forty three minutes to get there.

"Fine, she can buy me lunch," she muttered.

.

* * *

.

Myka pulled into the parking lot and glanced around. A few cars were parked outside the ordinary looking truck stop, but nothing seemed alarming to her. She turned off the car and glanced at the locket on the seat next to her. She picked it up and weighed it in her hand. It felt just like it had the first time she held it. She opened it and as expected, Christina's face smiled at her. To her surprise there was also a picture of Helena in there. She ran her finger over her beautiful face and sighed. Finally she snapped it shut and put it around her neck. She slipped it inside her shirt and shivered a little as the cold metal touched her skin. Even so, knowing that she had Helena close to her heart gave her comfort and strength.

.

* * *

.

Myka glanced around the half full diner looking for Mrs. Frederic. She was not there. Myka slipped into a booth and ordered a coffee. The waitress served her and disappeared again. Myka could feel eyes on her and looked up. Several people were looking at her. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"Agent Bering."

Myka's head snapped up at the familiar voice. She turned her head and looked at Mrs. Frederic. She was standing in the middle of the diner looking at Myka.

"Welcome to the Gathering of the Regents."

"Regents?" Myka said surprised. She glanced around the room and noticed that everyone's eyes were now on her. "Are you telling me that these people are Regents? They don't exactly look like Regents."

Mrs. Frederic smiled and walked closer. She sat down at a table across the aisle from Myka.

"Regents come in many shapes and sizes, Myka. Not all of them are like Mr. Valda."

"Or Mr. Kosan," Myka mumbled.

"Mr. Kosan is a bit different," Mrs. Frederic said patiently and smiled.

"So why am I here?"

"To pass the test of course."

"Test?" Myka exclaimed. "What test?"

"Think of it as your yearly evaluation as a Warehouse agent."

"My what?" Myka exclaimed. She started to get angry again. "I resigned, remember?" She started to get up.

"Sit down Agent Bering," Mrs. Frederic said sternly.

Myka sank back into her seat again and glared at her.

"Do you really think that it is that simple? That you can just walk away from the Warehouse? The Warehouse chose you. I chose you."

"Why?" Myka muttered.

"You were faced with a great challenge Myka," she continued, ignoring Myka's question.

"HG Wells," Myka muttered. "Yeah, well that didn't work out so great now, did it? Why would you still want me after that disaster?"

"I was disappointed that you chose to leave before the completion of the assignment."

"What? It was done, over. She was hauled away to," Myka waved her hand. "Wherever you keep the really bad and crazy ones."

"No she wasn't," a voice said behind her.

Myka jumped to her feet and turned around. She stared at HG Wells who was standing there smiling at her. Helena looked as beautiful as ever, perhaps even more radiant in a white suit and crisp dark shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Myka whispered.

"I came to speak on your behalf darling," HG said and smiled.

"You…" Myka laughed and shook her head. "_You_ came to clear _me_? What is this? _Surrealverse_?"she barked.

"Agent Bering, you have a lot to answer for," HG said sternly and walked over, not stopping until they were inches apart, effectively invading Myka's personal space so smoothly as if she had every right to do so. "Do not take this lightly. I am not the one on trial here, Agent Bering. You are."

Myka looked wild-eyed at her. She reached out to touch her, but pulled her hand back when she realized what she was about to do. She glanced around the room and finally her eyes landed on Mrs. Frederic.

"Can someone please tell me what's really going on here?"

"Have a seat Agent Bering," HG said.

Myka sat down and glared up at her. She folded her arms and leaned back.

"Regent Wells claims that your actions have been outstanding," Mrs. Frederic said suddenly.

"_Regent_ Wells?" Myka exclaimed and laughed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I can assure you that nothing here is a laughing matter," HG said seriously.

Myka just stared at her.

"Agent Bering, you left before the mission was completed, before debriefing with your superior. This is highly unusual for you, and truly disappointing," HG continued.

"Why did you leave, Agent Bering? The real reason this time," Mrs. Frederic said.

"It's personal," Myka mumbled.

"Nothing is personal, Agent Bering," HG said icily. "If you want to have any chance whatsoever to restore the council's trust and faith in you, you need to explain your reasons."

Myka stood up and walked over to her. She looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you really want me to tell you? In front of them?" she said.

Her question, spoken so calmly took HG by surprise and she tensed up, but just as quickly as she reacted, the emotions were gone, replaced by her usual unreadable expression.

"We do not have the luxury of privacy, Myka," she said, holding Myka's gaze.

"Fine," Myka snapped. "I left because I thought I had lost you." She closed her eyes and her hands clenched into little fists as she fought the tears. "With you by my side I felt invincible, like I could do anything, that there was no mission dangerous or difficult enough." She closed her eyes again.

"Agent Bering, focus," HG said seriously, but there was a softness in her voice that had not been there before.

"I just could not stand to be there one moment longer knowing that I would never see you again, that I would never experience the thrill of a mission, working side-by-side with you," Myka whispered. She looked down at her hands. "And knowing that it had never meant anything to you. That I meant nothing to you, that I was nothing more than a pawn in your insane plan, well, it hurt."

"And yet you never stopped to think that it might not have been what it seemed?" HG asked her.

"Of course I did!" Myka barked and glared at her. "I wanted you to be good, damn it!"

Myka returned to her seat and slumped down. She rested her head in her hands.

"You were doing extremely well up until the moment when you left. Leaving your team behind like that, shattering the group, shows lack of inner strength, Agent Bering. It is of grave concern to us," Mrs. Frederic said.

"Perhaps you should not have encouraged Agent, I mean _Regent_ Wells to pursue me then," she snapped.

"Agents have pursued relationships in the past and it has never been a real concern to us," Mrs. Frederic noted. "Perhaps this time it was a bit more unusual considering Regent Wells' background, but still, we didn't see any harm in it. Your actions however, are greatly disturbing."

Myka huffed and looked away.

"Myka," HG said softly.

The tone of voice surprised Myka. It was the same tone of voice Helena normally used when speaking to her in private. She trembled and tried not to cry. This was the voice of _her_ Helena, her friend and lover.

HG kneeled by Myka and put a hand on her thigh.

"Please Myka, you need to explain, or they will lock you up until you do."

"What?" Myka exclaimed. "Lock me up?"

HG smiled at her for the first time. Myka bit her lip trying not to touch her.

"Do it Myka," HG said softly. "I know you want to touch me. It's all right."

Myka glared at her, but when she saw only honesty in HG's eyes she tentatively reached out and ran a finger down HG's cheek.

"Why did you give me your ring and Christina's locket?"

"Because darling, that's what people do who care deeply for each other. I wanted you to protect what was most important to me."

"Oh God, Helena," Myka whispered. She caressed HG's cheek. "My heart was broken," she whispered. "That's why I left. I needed to heal in order to be able to trust myself in the field again. I have seen what can happen when an agent is distracted by love. Sam died because of me, because he was distracted. His mind was not a hundred percent on the job. Because he allowed his feelings for me to interfere, he did not think, or act like a secret service agent. And it got him killed. It could have been worse; he could've got other people killed too. We could not depend on him," she said in a hollow voice. "I could not let that happen to anyone I care about," she said softly. "If that means that you want to lock me up somewhere until I'm fit for duty again, fine, so be it, but know that I would do it again, should I feel that I am no longer trustworthy in the field. My fellow agents' safety is my first priority. It used to be keeping the President safe, but since that's no longer my duty, the next thing is the safety of the team."

HG nodded slowly. She looked up at Mrs. Frederic.

"What about your own safety?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"What?" Myka asked confused.

"You asked me to shoot you," HG said seriously.

"Oh, that," Myka mumbled. She looked HG in the eyes. She traced a perfect eyebrow and smiled a crooked half smile before letting her hand fall down in her lap again. "Your eyes have always held the secret to your feelings Helena. I could tell that you would never hurt me," she said tiredly. "And even if you had, if you were really going to destroy the world, I would die anyway. I thought that faced with the realization that the person you claimed to love would die because of your actions, you might reconsider."

"And you were right," HG said. She got up and put her hand on Myka's shoulder. "I would of course never have struck the trident a third time. I counted on that you would find a way of stopping me, and you did."

Mrs. Frederic slowly rose and glanced around the room.

"I have heard enough and call for a vote."

"What?" Myka said confused. HG's hand gripped her shoulder harder and she shook her head at her.

"Who feels that Agent Bering is not fit to return to duty?"

Myka held her breath as a couple of hands were raised. It was not quite half, but it was a good number.

"Noted," Mrs. Frederic said. "Who feels that Agent Bering's explanation of her actions is satisfactory and that she should be allowed to return to duty immediately?"

Again hands were slowly raised. Myka counted and then closed her eyes. It was the same amount of hands as against. She felt HG grip her shoulder and she looked up at her. She watched as HG slowly raised her hand. Helena's lips started to curl until she was grinning down at Myka.

"Darling, you passed."

Myka took a deep breath and laughed but it turned into a sob. She felt HG pull her close and she wrapped her arms around her slender waist. She never noticed the other Regents silently leave the diner.

"Regent Wells, will you make sure that Agent Bering returns to the Warehouse?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"I most certainly will," HG said. "After her vacation is over."

"Certainly," Mrs. Frederic said with the tiniest chuckle.

Myka pulled away from HG and frowned.

"Vacation?" she asked confused.

"I thought we needed some time alone to talk," HG said and caressed her cheek. She tucked a lock of Myka's hair behind her ear. "I feel that I have a great deal to explain to you."

Myka nodded. HG held out her hand to her.

"Shall we?"

Myka took her hand and together they left the diner. Myka did not look back. She would be forever grateful if she would never have to see the place again.

.

* * *

.

Myka sipped her Martini and glanced at Helena. Helena's drink sat mostly untouched on the table in front of her. After the meeting with the Regents, Helena had asked Myka to drive them to the nearest airport where a small jet was waiting for them. When she asked Helena about it, she was told it belonged to the Regents and it had been Helena's mode of transportation to get to the meeting.

A few hours later they had touched down in southern California. A car had been waiting for them as they got off the plane. And here they were in a small, but gorgeous house close to the beach. Myka watched the sun set behind the trees and sighed.

"We could have had this talk anywhere Myka," Helena said suddenly. "I chose to bring you here because I thought you could use some time to relax. And on a more personal note I thought the beauty of the place might soften your judgment of my actions," Helena said with a little smirk.

"You did, huh?" Myka said and chuckled. She glanced at Helena. "You do have an unfair advantage."

"I do?" Helena said surprised. "Oh do tell darling," she said and leaned closer.

Myka gestured to her. "That," she said and shook her head. "I still love you Helena, that hasn't changed. You hurt me, but that doesn't cancel out my feelings for you," she said seriously.

"I am very pleased to hear that, because my feelings haven't changed either," Helena said and took Myka's hand.

"I wish that you had told me," Myka said.

"I know darling, but I couldn't. It would have jeopardized the entire operation. It would have ruined your chances of showing them what an outstanding agent you are. To fall in love with you was never part of the mission. I could have completed the mission perfectly fine even without you in my bed, darling. It was a delicious surprise that actually made the mission harder for me. I tried to fight the attraction as you know, but I couldn't. It was too strong."

Myka chuckled and looked at Helena out of the corner of her eye.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do!" Helena said slightly upset. "I would never joke about that."

"Good to know."

"I have read most of the reports from today's meeting and they are good Myka, very good."

"What about the ones who voted against me?"

"They expressed their concern, but they have faith in the counsel and its decisions. They don't think that you will disappoint the Warehouse again."

"How can they be sure?"

"Because they believe in us, darling," Helena said and laughed.

"What?" Myka said confused.

"They noticed the fact that you were wearing my ring, and that you asked about the locket. I had not told them about that. The fact that the gesture held meaning to you impressed them, and even more so that you accepted them," she said and smiled. "They were surprised by my actions. Everyone knows how much my locket means to me. That I would give it to someone else says something about my feelings for that person, and how much trust I put in the person."

Myka looked at her. She swallowed as tears again threatened to fall.

"I meant what I said to you in Egypt Myka," Helena whispered. "I really do hope that you can forgive me."

"I already have," Myka whispered.

Helena got up and slowly walked over to Myka, stopping right in front of her. Myka took her hands and pulled her down on her lap. She caressed Helena's hair and rested her forehead against her chest. Helena gently stroked her curly head, enjoying the feel of having Myka in her arms again.

"A week ago we made love in Egypt," she mumbled.

"That's what kept me from going crazy," Myka whispered.

Helena gently cupped Myka's chin and smiled at her upturned face.

"How so?"

"The love you showed me and the way you made love to me…" her voice broke. "I just refused to believe that it was all an act."

"It wasn't, darling. It never was," Helena said and kissed her softly.

Myka grabbed Helena and pulled her closer in a desperate need to be as close to her as possible.

"Darling, easy now, I'm not going anywhere," Helena said and chuckled.

"Sorry," Myka mumbled a bit embarrassed. "It's just that I'm a bit emotional to say the least. Today has been quite nerve-racking."

Helena cupped her face and kissed her softly. She flicked her tongue against Myka's upper lip and licked it teasingly, slowly driving Myka mad with need. She felt her tremble and separated Myka's lips with her tongue. She moaned and pressed closer to Myka as their tongues touched.

"Please let me make love to you tonight, darling," she whispered against Myka's lips. "I need to feel you against me, for us to connect fully."

"I know," Myka whispered. She looked into Helena's dark eyes and saw the need and fear in them. "I want that too."

Helena pulled her against her and let out a deep sigh in relief.

"Does this mean I need to call you Regent Wells now?" Myka mumbled.

"Only in bed, darling," Helena teased. She yelped when Myka pinched her butt.

"Well then, _your highness_," she said and made a face at Helena. "Take me to bed, _Regent_ Wells."

Helena laughed and kissed her once more before sliding off Myka's lap. She held out her hand to her. Myka happily put hers in Helena's.

.

***** THE END *****

**.**


End file.
